fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Getting To Know Eachother (Fantendo - Misfits)
Getting To Know Eachother is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Misfits, and the sixth episode overall Synopsis Aran and Melissa go out on a 'not date' Transcript Aran and Melissa are sitting at a table, eating some lunch. She looks over to Aran and sets her food down :Melissa: So, what are you doing for your break today? :Aran: Meh, nothing really, probably gonna sleep. :Melissa: That sounds kinda boring, shouldn't you go do something? :Aran: I don't really feel like going out, my leg still hurts from when you whacked me in the leg. :Melissa: Hm, well maybe we can both go somewhere tonight like a... Aran raises his eyebrow :Aran: Like a date? :Melissa: No! Not like that! Sorta like a.. :Aran: A not date? Melissa smiles and claps her hands together. :Melissa: Yeah! That works out! :Aran: Well, where would you wanna go? :Melissa: Oh! Uhm.. How about we go for dinner? :Aran: Sure, as long as wherever we go has spaghetti. :Melissa: Okay.. She turns on her phone and looks at a map, trying to find a place to eat. :Melissa: Ah! Here we go, found a place. Aran peers over her shoulder :Aran: Oh yeah! I've been to that place before, pretty good food. :Melissa: Well then, cya in a few hours, then! :Aran: Yeah! I'm gonna try to sneak a nap in. Aran walks out of the room and into the bedroom. ---- :Melissa: Wake up! Melissa jumps from her bed onto Aran, waking him up instantly :Aran: What the hell? :Melissa: C'mon, lets go on our not date! :Aran: Okay, go out in the car and I'll be out once I change. ---- Aran slips into the car and shuts the door, smiling. :Melissa: Ready? :Aran: Ready. They begin to drive in silence. :Melissa: So.. :Aran: How are you? :Melissa: Good... :Aran: Same. The car goes silent again ---- Melissa pulls the car up :Melissa: Here we are. :Aran: Great! I'm starving. They go to a seat and look at the menu. :Aran: What do you think you are getting? :Melissa: Probably spaghetti, same as you are getting. :Aran: Cool. ---- After awhile, a waiter approaches their table. :Waiter: Hello, do you guys know what you want to eat? :Aran: Yes, may we have the.. He looks down at the menu :Aran: Two spaghettis with the Original tomato sauce, one with meatballs, one without. The waiter nods and writes the order down, and walks away. :Melissa: Shit.. :Aran: What's wrong? She rummages through her bag. :Melissa: I forgot to bring money. :Aran: It's fine, I'll pay. :Melissa: Really? Thanks. They stare at eachother for a few seconds and laugh akwardly :Aran: Yeah, I guess I'll be a gentleman on our 'not date'. Melissa chuckles and takes a sip of her drink. ---- :Aran: How's your food? :Melissa: Really good, how is yours? :Aran: Awesome. She wipes her mouth off and smiles. :Melissa: I haven't asked you yet, how did you lose your hand? :Aran: Was trying to create a sawblade robot, things went bad, hand went bye-bye. How did you get your powers? :Melissa: When I was 12 I was taken out from the streets and experimented on, leading to what I am now. :Aran: Ah. Aran finishes up the rest of his food, washing it down with the rest of his drink. :Aran: So, wanna get going? :Melissa: Yeah, its gonna be dark soon. The two stand up and leave, walking out to the car. :Aran: I'll drive. :Melissa: Thanks. ---- The car pulls up to the Misfits base. They exit the car and walk into the building, stopping at the bedroom door :Melissa: Thanks. Melissa walks over and akwardly hugs Aran :Aran: For what? :Melissa: Well, for coming, and paying. :Aran: Eh, it's nothing. Aran looks over to the bedroom door and opens it. :Aran: Well, I'm tired as all hell, so I'll see you tomorrow. :Melissa'': Cya, I'm going to bed soon, aswell. Aran walks into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him :'''Mrs. Crassus: Well, how was your night? Melissa jumps upward and whips around. :Melissa: Oh, it's just you. :Mrs. Crassus: Just me. :Melissa: It was a nice night, Aran is really nice, even if he tries to act cool. :Mrs. Crassus: Really? Because it seems you are one of the only people he is nice towards. She chuckles :Mrs. Crassus: He doesn't seem to like me. :Melissa: He'll get used to you, soon enough. :Mrs. Crassus: I hope so.. Mrs. Crassus turns the lamp off and looks back to Melissa :Mrs. Crassus: You better get going to bed, you're gonna have a long day tomorrow. Melissa nods and walks into the bedroom, dissapearing from sight. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fantendo - Misfits